wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiatr od morza/Odjazd Smętka
Mało-wiele przed północkiem odchodził z Gdańska wielki angielski parowiec nazwiskiem „Albion”, kierując się na zachód do jednego z portów brytyjskich. Ostatni łoskot windy, hurgot wyciąganej kotwicy, bieganina marynarzy po schodach, pokładach i przejmujące wreszcie dźwięki sygnału zbiegły się z westchnieniem ostatniego pasażera, który pokład opuszczał do kajut się kierując. Wielki, lśniący okręt, niby dziwne miasto fabryczne, pełne kominów, maszyn i ludzi, przesunęło się obok bulwarów kamiennych i skromnych starych domostw, gospód, sklepów i siedlisk rybackich w Neufahrwasser, wykonywując niby taniec dziwny, dawno ustalony i niegdyś w głębi lat przepisany, gdy mijał inne parowce, bezwładnie w kamiennym łożysku na kotwicach leżące. Tam i sam zatoczył półkole, wykonał grzeczny rewerans niby w prastarym country-dance na motławsko-wiślanych popławach. Zdawać by się mogło, że tchu nabiera i gromadzi w sobie siły, gdy wpłynął w szyję wody dojezdnej i wymijał latarnię na cyplu kamiennej ostoi. Latarnia na pożegnanie zalśniła we wszystkie jego okna, zajrzała w kajuty — raz-dwa, raz-dwa — i oto zarysy lądu rozbiegły się we dwie strony, a przestwór gdańskiej zatoki ogarnął sobą przybysza wypuszczonego z cieśni lądowej. Pasażerowie jeszcze powiewając chustkami, choć nikogo już z bliskich widać nie było, gdyż brzeg sana uciekał, niczyjego głosu nie słychać z mrocznej odległości, osuszali oczy i zwracali je w morza rozległość. Światło elektryczne zalewało pomosty, pokłady wyższe i niższe, czatownie sternika i oficerów służbowych, schody, wnętrza kajut, jadalnie, sale machin i kuchnie. Szczególniej w salach machin, huczących i ziejących zaduchem, światło płonęło jak w piekle. Silny wiatr wschodni wzmagał się w miarę wychylania się statku z gdańskiej sześciometrowej płycizny i dosięgania pełni wodnej. Była to czarująca noc ostatnich dni lipca. W bezchmurnym niebie lśnił księżyc jaskrawy, żywosrebrny, rozsiewający światło niemal dzienne. Tysiące gwiazd zalegały nieboskłony i zenit najwyższy. Wiatr powiewający od morza niósł w kaszubskie i lechickie lądy zapach wody słonej i zapach jodowy, szczególną rzeźwość i siłę. Podnosił z dalekich nad głębiną rozpostarć fale duże i poganiał je ku brzegom zalewem tak szerokim jak zatoka. Fale biegły chyżymi bryłami, a napotkawszy brzegi w swej drodze zwijały się na nich świdrem zielonym wokół samych siebie, rozpryskując niezliczone piany. Wiatr odbijał się od ruchomej i szumiącej powierzchni i padał na wzgórza gliniaste, na prastare moreny, zbożami dostałymi okryte — wiał w doliny płaskie i długie, odwiecznym załadowane torfowiem — pomiatał mgłami ciągnącymi od dolin ku leśnym pagórkom. W locie swym kołysał łany żyta przelewające się ze wzgórz na wzgórza, wysuszał ziarna w kłosach i żółtobiałą barwę nadawał zielonym ździebeł kolankom. Fale żyta szumiały własnym swym głosem nad własnym głosem fal morza, bytując w świetle księżyca. Wiatr od morza przypadał na wyżyny Oksywia, dął w lasy wejherowskie, w puckie łąki i niże, piaski, wydmuchy i zarośla Helu, w błota karwińskie i jeziorzysko Żarnowca. Każda pierś ludzka oddychała radośniej i szerzej wiatrem od morza. Serce krzepiło się, uderzało swobodnie, gdy pochłonęły go płuca. Zakradał się w żyłeczki małych dzieci i dawał nowy pęd kropelkom krwi nieskalanej. Błogosławili go ludzie silni, robotni i potężni w ramieniu, których chwila wytchnienia krótka jest jako ten wieczór. Błogosławił go rybak, zwiastuna pogody — „Ost — rebocci trost” — pociechę i otuchę, wrzucając sieci w czarną łódź, schłostaną od pienistych grzyw denegi, wciągając długie swe buty przed nocną pracą na morzu. U drzwi domków ceglanych, na progach siedząc kamiennych, starcy z opuchłymi nogami wsłuchiwali się z rozkoszą w znajomy jego szum, przyjaciela, który wielkie wznosi wały z tamtej strony Helu, a na łyse głowy i zmarszczkami porznięte oblicza padając, dawne przypomina sprawy, walki, burze, młodociane i męskie lata. Błogosławiły go usta młodzieńcze, szepcąc w ukochane usta słowa szaleństwa ludzkiego, przez wiatr z morza w serce rzucone. Błogosławiły go matki z miast dalekich, na kolana u łóżeczek dziecięcych rzucone, zanosząc tajną, najżarliwszą, najbardziej strzelistą i pokorną modlitwę do Boga wiecznie żywego, ażeby ten żywotwórczy wiatr od morza rozgrzał, rozdmuchał, rozpędził i usunął małe a złośliwe gruczoły i zaczajoną w nich płucną zarazę, przekleństwo rodu ludzkiego, w głębi organizmów maleńkich. Wiatr wschodni spędził z pokładu parowca huczącego w ciszy przeważającą większość pasażerów. Postacie kobiece znikły zupełnie, chroniąc się do jadalni, czytelni, salonu i przedziałów sypialnianych. Na pokładzie w rozmaitych jego miejscach pozostało kilku mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, w kwiecie lat męskich, wysmukły, błądził przy balustradzie krokiem swobodnym, lekko przechylając się i balansując w miarę pochyleń okrętu. Twarz tego pasażera mocno była opalona, prawie ciemna. Na policzkach i na brodzie, na dolnej i górnej wardze widać było przy jaskrawym elektrycznym świetle błękitnawe smugi, mimo starannego ogolenia twarzy. Ubrany był najbardziej „fashionable”, po podróżnemu. To ubranie świeżo zaprasowane, czyste i świetnie skrojone przystawało niemal jak skóra do muskularnej figury podróżnego. Ciemne jego źrenice świeciły pod daszkiem „capu” nasuniętego na oczy. Palił doskonałe cygaro, w miarowych odstępach czasu wypuszczając spomiędzy kłów pachnące kłęby niebieskiego dymu. Czasem otrząsał grubą warstwę szarego popiołu i wtedy na palcu jego prawej ręki połyskiwał wielki herbowy rubin sygnetu. Ten wytworny pasażer przerywał kiedy niekiedy swą po pokładzie wędrówkę, opierał się na żelaznych sztabach balustrady zwróconej w stronę lądu i bystro patrzał na ziemski krajobraz zasłany lasami, wzgórzami, zbożem i murawą. W świetle księżyca ziemia daleka była piękna nad wyraz. Była bowiem jakoby sen bezgrzesznego, wszechpotężnego Stworzyciela o lądzie — o tym, jakim ląd wśród rozlewisk morskich być może. Przesuwała się jako urocze i wzniosłe widzenie suszy wyłonionej z oceanu, spod lodowców, z dzikości skostnienia. Światła w wioskach błyszczały jeszcze jak Iśnienie sznura brylantów. Świeciły jeszcze tu i tam pojedyncze okna w domach samotnych. Czasami oddalony łoskot pociągu, przebiegającego obok kniej i wzgórz, dosięgał środowiska morskiego i wpadał w ucho wędrowca jako świadectwo niezwyciężonej energii i nieustannej pracy człowieka. Czasami szczekanie psa, donoszące ziemi i morzu, iż wiernie stróżuje — cokolwiek by mu groziło — ogniska, od którego spadnie i przed jego oczy kość jałmużny, mocniejsze było od wiatrów poświstu. Ten głos bezinteresownej wierności i prawości, znak zakładu i sojuszu trwałego człowieka ze zwierzęciem, biegł długo za okrętem. Samotny pasażer znał, widać, te strony, gdyż patrząc w ląd i puszczając kłęby dymu, z cicha, mniej niż półgłosem, przepowiadał sobie nazwy dalekich światełek: Obluzie, Kossakowo, Pierwoszyn, Rewa, Rzucewo... Statek wychylił się poza brzegowe wody Helu i szybko minął smugę światła padającego kiedy niekiedy z helskiej latarni. Wypłynął na potężne fale pełnego morza i zakołysał się silniej, bujniej, swobodniej. Wiatr ostry powiał. Wtedy ostatni pasażerowie ustąpili do kajut. Na pokładzie został tylko Anglik czy angloman i jakiś drugi podróżny, tęgi i silny mężczyzna, blondyn z rudawym zarostem, w zielonym kapeluszu i gdańskiej pelerynie. Ten również palił cygaro i podśpiewywał obok bariery. Daleka elektryczna blica Rozewia, rzucająca raz wraz, co minuta, swój nagły promień na kilkadziesiąt kilometrów daleko, oświetlała twarze dwu ludzi. Morze, narzucające się bez końca na białe, nie skalane ludzkim pobytem piaski podsypisk szerokich Jastarni, Wielkiej Wsi, Chałup, Rozewia, Karwi, było tak piękne, iż dwaj podróżni uznali za naglącą konieczność zawiadomienie się o tej bardzo starej prawdzie nawzajem. Wyrazili to po niemiecku: — Morze w tej stronie jest bardzo piękne, nieprawdaż? — mówił brodaty. — Tak jest, szczególnie tutaj, na Helu — rzekł brunet. — Gdy wiatr zachodni dmie w Brzeźnie, Jelitkowie, Sopocie, Orłowie i Gdyni — pędzi z lądu kurz na brzegi, a wodę morską odpędza od brzegów zamieniając morze w staw pospolity. Przeciwnie na Helu. Wiatr zachodni przypędza do jego brzegu najbujniejszą falę z małego morza, nasyconą jodem. A zresztą ów brzeg — toż to na północnym wybrzeżu południowa plaża. Figa tam rośnie i winograd. — Pan zna te strony? — Dość dobrze i od dość dawna. — Oto szmat niemieckiej ziemi, z trzewiów nam wyrwany! — jęknął blondyn. — Hm... — zakaszlał raczej niż odpowiedział ogolony brunet. — Pan może jest właśnie Polakiem? — zapytał drugi. — Bynajmniej. — Ta ziemia, ten korytarz, toż to istny pal wbity w żywe ciało niemieckie! Kół zaostrzony, którym nas przeszyto po obaleniu na obie łopatki. — Pan znajduje? — spytał półciekawie wygolony zaciągając się dymem cygara. — Patrz pan — czyż człowieka może nie ogarniać wściekłość? Ta latarnia! Niemiecka praca, niemiecka budowla morska, przed stu pięćdziesięcioma laty wzniesiona, udoskonalona teraz naszym staraniem, zaopatrzona w świetne maszyny Schuckerta, w maszyny do wydawania głosu syreny — w ręku tych barbarzyńców. — Światło latarni jest teraz, jak i dawniej, raczej elektryczne niż niemieckie lub polskie. Głos syreny jest wśród mgły, gdy światło nie działa skutecznie, równie teraz jak dawniej zbawcze dla rybaka. — Pana te rzeczy, widać, nie bolą i nie obchodzą. Ale dla nas, Niemców rodowitych i czujących swą krzywdę i zniewagę... — Już mię te sprawy, w istocie, nie obchodzą. Interesowały mię dawniej. Bardzo długo. Teraz już mię nawet nie zajmują. — Dlaczego? — Po prostu dlatego, że one, w istocie, już tu nikogo nie mogą obchodzić. — Och! — Pana może jeszcze ostatniego. — Ja tego wszystkiego nie mogę znieść. Wyjeżdżam stąd. Emigruję. — Ja także. — Pan jedzie do Niemiec? — Nie, do Anglii. — Jeżeli sprawy tutejsze i ich bieg, dla Niemców fatalny, nie obchodzą pana, to po cóż wyjeżdżać? — spytał blondyn. — Jak by to panu powiedzieć? Wygasa tutaj to, co mię dawniej interesowało. Nastaje tu martwy spokój, którego nie znoszę. Nie ma tu już niemieckiej duszy i pasji. Blondyn przysunął się do bruneta i zapytał go z cicha: — Pan pracowałeś w niemieckiej robocie? — Być może — rzekł angloman. — Czemuż ją pan rzuca? Tacy ludzie są nam potrzebni. — Tu już nie ma i nie będzie dla mnie roboty. Markgrafowi Geronowi zastąpił drogę jakiś ciemny a podstępny Mieszko. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy — i, o dziwo! — postanowili zawrzeć zgodę. Jeszcze jej nie zawarli, ale ją zawrą. Cóż ja tu mam do roboty? Tęgi Niemiec zaśmiał się grubo. — Śmiej się pan... — rzekł brunet. — Stanęła już w miejscu wasza siła i dalej na wschód się nie pomknie. Przeciwnie. Będzie się na zachód odginała. Widziałeś pan, co się stało z Poznaniem, Bydgoszczą, Grudziądzem? Czy wiesz pan, co za lat kilka będzie z Gdańskiem! Niemcy się polszczą. Przypominają sobie dawne swoje słowiańskie pochodzenie i — horrenda się dzieją. Zresztą, w głębi was samych słabe cnoty zaczynają pulsować. Wyciągacie stare szlafmyce i pantofle. Stajecie się potulni i zgodni. Blondyn żachnął się głośno, a groźnie zaprzeczył. — Nie zaprzeczaj pan... Umiecie gniewać się i perorować, ale już robić na całego po dawnemu nie zdołacie. Ja wiem dobrze. — Nigdy się nie wyrzekniemy tej ziemi! — Ale ona was się wyrzekła. Zresztą mnie osobiście robota istotna, robota w moim, to znaczy w wielkim stylu, nastręcza się gdzie indziej. — Gdzież to? — Gdzie indziej. Tam, gdzie jeszcze naprawdę handlują ludami, ziemiami, prawami, cudzymi niepodległościami i prastarą kulturą. Tam, gdzie jeszcze kłamią w żywe oczy, mając na obliczu bezczelną a wspaniałą maskę nieposzlakowanej prawdy i cnoty. Tam jadę ofiarować swe usługi. — Ha — szczęśliwej podróży! — Z wami cóż bym tu teraz robił? Zapisać się chyba na śląskiego lub wschodnio-pruskiego najmitę z nożem w rękawie lub ręcznym granatem w kieszeni. To wam wykona według zleceń prawą lub lewą ręką każdy dobrze płatny parobek. A ja mam jeszcze oprócz ręki także i głowę. Moja głowa nie ma już dla was tęgich myśli. Stoicie na rozdrożu nowych gościńców, wiodących do krainy cichych cnót i zgodnego posłuszeństwa każdemu, nawet cudzemu, prawu. — Mylisz się pan grubo! — Nie mylę się. Będziecie robili w cnotach, jak umiecie robić w sklepikach, porządnie i systematycznie. Maluczko, a ockniecie się w ramionach braci Polaków tudzież łzy miłości będziecie w ich brudne kamizelki wylewać. Przebaczycie sobie nawzajem winy, odpuścicie grzechy, zapomnicie starą przeszłość, podacie sobie prawice, wykreślicie najsprawiedliwsze na świecie zazębienia gminy o gminę i każdy w swoim kraiku albo przetasowani pomiędzy sobą w miastach mięszanych będziecie zgodnie i na zawsze pracowali nad normalnym przyrostem żywej wagi mamy Cywilizacji i spokojem żywota papy Postępu, uchylając wszelkie powody niezdrowej alteracji. Machnął Niemiec groźnie prawicą. — Nie zaprzeczaj pan. Podpatrzyłem was dobrze, uważnie, w szczegółach i na przestrzał. No — i długo. Teraz już na zawsze żegnam — i wyrywam! Gdzie pieprz rośnie! Należycie do przeszłości. Wygasł w was Henryk Ptasznik i ocknął się ze snu przy grobie świętego Wojciecha Otto Trzeci. — Cóż to za mistyka!... — Ręczę panu. Jadę do tych, co chylą się wprawdzie także ku przeszłości, sypią się tu i tam w gruzy nowoczesnego zwichnięcia rasy człowieczej, ale mają w sobie jeszcze wigor Ryszarda Lwie Serce, któremu ludzkie mięso równie dobrze smakowało jak bycze lub baranie, a który chętniej zwykł był zabijać ludzi niż zwierzęta. Tam jeszcze odżyję i będę miał o co się zaczepić. Bo tam w silnych rękach pali się jeszcze robota. Tam jeszcze stoją otworem kuźnie i walą ręce potężnych kowali w kajdany na gorących od młota kowadłach. Tam jeszcze czczą dumę ze siebie jako bożyszcze, a na deptaniu wszystkich innych, białych i żółtych, czarnych i śniadych, zasadzają i gruntują swoją własną, na wyspie wyrobioną sprawiedliwość. — Więc pewny pan jesteś dobrej posady u tych nowych panów? — Będę się starał o dobrą. Mam niezłą szkołę i niezłe rekomendacje. A gdzież dziś, panie, ocenią wysoką wartość mych rekomendacji? Tylko tam, dokąd się kieruję. Tam jeszcze wygłaszają słowo „sprawiedliwość” — z flegmą dusząc obiekt za gardło. W tej chwili pociąg przebiegał wzdłuż helskiego półwyspu. Świecił jaskrawo okien szeregiem i sunął po niskiej, przymorskiej ziemi. Zdawało się, że mknie po powierzchni morza. — Patrz pan, patrz! Pociąg na Helu mówił do Niemca angloman. — I cóż? Śmieszna impreza Polaków. — Mówiłeś pan, że to barbarzyńcy. Tymczasem oni wybudowali kolej, tam gdzie wy zostawiliście barbarzyństwo. — Mógłbym dużo śmiesznych anegdot o tej tam kolei powiedzieć. Ale szkoda na to czasu. Wybudowali ją pod przymusem wypadków, ze strachu. — Ejże! Ten pociąg nawiezie ich tu z głębi lądu. Obsiądą ten przylądek i zaludnią. Wysypią na piaski z jednej i drugiej struny tysiące tysięcy dzieci. Uczynią z jałowego pustkowia południową plażę w tych północnych wodach. Będą się tu leczyli i nabierali zdrowia. W siły tu porosną. Będą tu wypłukiwali wszystek brud i skarlenie swe w niewoli nabyte. A gdy się dobrze nauczą myć, czesać, kąpać — a gdy się jeszcze nauczą po waszemu zamiatać, szorować — no, i pracować — biada, synowie Bismarcka! — Nigdy się nie nauczą myć, czesać, kąpać. A już po naszemu pracować — przenigdy! — Dobrze jest mieć w sobie na składzie większe zapasy pewności swego dostojeństwa. Owszem. Ale muszę jedno szepnąć w zaufaniu. Już te bramy piekielne, któreście — powiedzmy — któreśmy tutaj wielekroć nad nimi zatrzaskiwali, ta pokrywa szczelna i z dobrego żelaza — zardzewiała, połupała się i pękła na zawsze. Nigdy już nie odzyskacie Pomorza! — Skądże to taki horoskop? Nim jedno pokolenie podrośnie, zawali się w gruzy to własne ich, śmieszne „państwo”. — Kto to wie! — Z rozkoszą nas powitają Kaszubi, gdy tu powrócimy. — Kto ich tam wie, tych Kaszubów! Było już tak, żeście pracowicie osadzili swych własnych ludzi na piasku pruskiego pojezierza, żeście im grunt wykarczowali pracowicie, żeście im domy porządne zbudowali, żeście ich zaopatrzyli, w co potrzeba, a przeciwko wam samym skoczyła rewolucja tych ludzi, dzika i straszna, na noże idąca. Cóż dopiero teraz, o Niemcy! — Przeciwko Polsce wypowiedział się wierny nasz Mazur. — Czy się drugi raz przeciwko niej wypowie za lat dziesięć, piętnaście, gdy go dzieje spytają o zdanie któż zaręczy? Powtarzam: już raz wasz lud własny do Polski się twarzą obrócił i na twarz przed nią upadł błagając, żeby go wzięła pod swą władzę. Któż wie, czy Mazur nie otrze z twarzy potu a brudu niewoli i nie wspomni sobie, że nad nim panują cudzoziemcy? — Przypatruję się panu i myślę, że z zamaskowanym Polakiem się spieram. — Uspokój się pan. Zbyt dobrze wam życzę. Ale właśnie dlatego, że dobrze wam życzę, prawdę w oczy wam mówię. Sami sobie nie lubicie prawdy w oczy wyjawiać. — Pracują w głębi Niemiec tysiące tysięcy warsztatów, zakładów, pracowni. Organizujemy nowe Niemcy. Państwo przejmuje warsztaty i wspólnie z rzeszami pracowników organizuje olbrzymie zespoły. Kto lepiej od nas pracuje i wytwarza na ziemi? — To właśnie, to właśnie! Lecz wśród wszystkich tych zjawisk jedno was zaskoczyło straszliwie. — Wojnę przegraliśmy z kretesem, sami jedni przeciw globowi ziemskiemu! — Nie, nie to. Czyż pan tego nie widzisz? Masa się wam z garści wymknęła. Już ani Niedźwiedź, ani Fryc, ani Bismarck nie udepce jej, nie ujarzmi, nie ugniecie w żelaznych swych dłoniach. Masy nie macie, jak ją mieliście niegdyś. Wyszła poza was i stała się sobą. To jest wasza klęska najgorsza. — A tam, dokąd pan jedziesz, masa nie chce być sobą, nie wyłamuje się z ręku? — I tam, dokąd ja zdążam, masa staje się sobą, tężeje jako lawa wypływająca z krateru. I tam płynie ta klęska, równie dobrze jak u was. Ale tam jest gmaszysko przestronne, olbrzymie, kolosalne, na całą kulę ziemską rozległe. Tam jeszcze pan znajdziesz przy wszystkich nowoczesności pozorach, maskach i snobizmach — podziemia, zapadnie, jaskinie, wieże tortur, trupiarnie, kostnice, Gibraltary, Malty, Indie — i inne nory i dziury z dziesiątego wieku, w których działają obcęgi i kuny metodami ludzi z wieku czwartego. Tam jeszcze stoją interesujące zamki Lady Macbeth. Śmieszna to była pycha wasza, żeście się z tamtymi ludźmi równać zamierzyli. Czyż wy jesteście takim gmachem? Tyleście zyskali, że wasz stary Malborg z jego tajnymi schodami i gruboskórną jego legendą prześwietlili światłem elektrycznym, ażeby was było widać wzdłuż, wszerz i na przestrzał. I widać was jak na dłoni. — Skarze Bóg Anglię! — O najśmieszniejszy z okrzyków! Zacznijcie już lepiej czytać na nowo pisma Ludwika Tiecka. Albo Cierpienia młodego Wertera na nowo odczytywać zacznijcie. Zalejcie się na nowo waszym quasi-płaczem. Mniej śmieszni będziecie. — Znieważasz nas pan, gdy jesteśmy w nieszczęściu. Ale wydźwigną Germanię ramiona jej synów! — Wydźwigną, lecz nową i wam samym nie znaną. Aby starą wydźwignąć, już ludzi nie macie. — My, panie? — śmiał się Niemiec. — Ci, o których pan myślisz, to nie ludzie, to pały. Trzeba by za nich kręcić głową, za rękę ich prowadzić, ramieniem ich podpierać. Dość tego! Nim się wielkie gmaszysko, cel mej drogi, zacznie walić, w gruzy lecieć, w pył rozmiatać, nim ten teatr godny bogów napełni glob łoskotem i szczękiem nie lada — zabawimy się jeszcze. Statek zatoczył półkole i wzdłuż Helu kierował swe drogi na światło latarni i na kępę czarującą Rozewia, we mgły nocne spowitą. Długi połysk latarni padał w wody i odbijał się w oczach rozmówców. Okręt, jakoby fantom przedziwny, płynął w nocnym tumanie, nie wiedzieć: w okręgach wód ziemi czy na pograniczu niebieskim. Kadłub jego wyniosły, prześwietlony w stu miejscach, niósł się jako widzenie w jasnej nocy przestworach. Docierał do lądu tak blisko, iż słyszeli go ludzie, jak płynie, wspaniały, w swe drogi dalekie. A docierał do lądu tak blisko, iż z cichego osiedla, z Ceynowy — które zowią Chałupy — gdzie cisi, spracowani rybacy spali głucho pod Bodziem, doleciało do statku północne pianie kura. Posłyszał pianie kura ciemny na pokładzie podróżnik. Wstrząsnął się jak od chłodu nagłego przejęty. I rzekł do towarzysza podróży: — Już północ. Kur gdzieś zapiał! Nieprawdaż? Kiwnął głową przygodny znajomy. — Czas na mnie! Dobranoc! Szybko przebiegł przez pokład, obok kotłów huczących od ognia czarną plamą się sunął, w czeluść schodów świetlistych się schylił. W świetle drzwi prowadzących w dół statku, do kajut i maszyn, postać jego przepadła jak widmo. Odjazd